


Breakfast at the Heartbreak Hotel

by Heartbreak_Hotel



Series: I heard an unhappy ending it sort of sounds like you leaving. [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, References to Illness, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_Hotel/pseuds/Heartbreak_Hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry haven't spoken since Gwen's death and since Harry was sent to ravencroft. This is how Peter wanted their relationship to remain for the rest of their lives, anytime before this would be too soon. However when Peter finds the once great Harry Osborn in ruins jumping off of the roof of a building, his building, Oscorp. Peter almost let him fall but he couldn't let Harry off that easy, or at least that's what he thought before he'd seen how messed up the boy truly was, he sees the hate within him and it's more than enough for the two. Peter begins to forgive Harry, hoping to whatever god was out there that Harry could forgive himself. Peter's afraid now, truly afraid, that if Harry falls again he won't be there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry gets Gwen killed and then goes to Ravencroft. This is based off the song Piledriver Waltz by Arctic Monkeys but it's an over all Arctic Monkeys songfic.

**_"In my imagination you're waiting lying on your side with your hands between your thighs. But I crumble completely when you cry, it seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye. I'm always just about to go and spoil the surprise, take my hands off of your eyes too soon."_ **

The edge looked inviting to the now faded blonde boy. His eyes were glassed over as he made his way over to the end of the building, his building. His bare feet were at the edge now. He looked down, closing his eyes, visualising the peace he'd feel once he was finally dead. He took a deep breath and let himself fall forward. He thought he'd see his life flash before his eyes or even feel terrified of hitting the concrete, but all he saw was black. And with that he felt arms around him, pulling him in. He felt the person lift him up and back to the rooftop. Once away from the edge the arms holding him let him go and he fell against the rooftop, scraping his palms in an attempt to catch himself. His hollow blue eyes fluttered open and his mouth formed an 'o' miming his silent gasp. There Peter was, in his suit, the mask now off. The look in his chocolate eyes pained Harry and shook him to his core. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Peter demanded, his voice hoarse. "No, don't even answer that because clearly you weren't thinking. Do you ever think about what you do, Harry, or is everything a joke to you?"

But Harry didn't know what to say, how do you tell your former friend you're sorry but you need to die because it's for the best? "Why?" He finally asked, his voice a hoarse whisper, his throat felt dry and the bruising around it from his prior suicide attempt wasn't helping. "Why...did you save me? I don't deserve that...I deserve to die." Speaking this out loud didn't make him feel better, no he felt worse. Hearing them made it all more true. "Just let me die." With those broken words the boy let out a sob. It was Peters turn to stare at him in shock, and with this stare he finally realised the once great Harry Osborn has fallen into nothing. Harry was wearing a long sleeved sweater and pants which he was now grateful for, he wanted to hide from Peter's gaze.

"Harry..." Peter began trying to calm the boy down, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him more than he already was. But Peter never took note of the faded blondes suffering. He was too caught up in his own bubble, the one ruled by Gwen's death. A death he still blamed on Harry. But coincidentally this death, the one that hurt Peter, was the one causing Harry to fall deeper into his self-destructive behavior. Harry wasn't in control of himself. No, Harry was sick. Harry was sick and he was going to die. He was scared, the drugs and alcohol no longer could drown his overwhelming fear and the one person who could help him refused. The boy truly went mad, and after leading up to Gwen's death he was sent to Ravencroft where they cured him enough to be half the man he was. Though he had killed most of that part with his continued substance abuse and continued further into his self destruction.

"No, Peter, it was me. It was all me and you need to kill me. I killed her." He shakily stood up and grabbed the front of his old friends suit, the fabric in his clenched fist. "Peter, please kill me." He practically begged. "I don't want to be here anymore...I don't want this anymore." His legs fell back under him and Peter quickly caught Harry. He knelt down and let the boy bury his face in his chest as he cried. He let the boy cry, holding him gently. Any hate he felt towards Harry dissolved completely in that moment. He whispered soothing nothing in his ear and after what felt like hours Harry had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Harry woke up in his bed, his head pounded as he sat up. He yawned, his throat hoarse, and stretched his arms out. This is when he noticed his sweater was no longer on and all he was wearing was a thin cream colored tank top. He sighed, the day before being a blur. Harry finally got out of bed and took his jeans off replacing them with a pair of black harem jogging wandered out of his room and into the living room, his eyes widened as he saw none other than Peter Parker sitting on his couch. At this moment he remembered the rooftop. "I didn't want to leave you alone." Peter said quietly, his eyes on Harry's marred arms.

Harry laughed dryly at this and shook his head, he slipped his hands in his pockets and rolled his shoulders back. "I'm fine alone, I've always been alone." His tone was light but the words held heavy in the air. He looked down and away from Peter, to avoid the hurt that was destined to be in eyes.

"Harry, you know that's not what I wanted...I just I'm sorry man." He said quietly. "I didn't realize you were so _sorry_." Harry's eyes flickered up and searched his expression for some kind of lie. When he didn't see one he just sighed dramatically. "And you're not fine alone, Harry. I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to die. Please, you're all I have left. I need you." His voice was soft but it felt like a knife in the blue eyed boys gut.

Harry felt his anxiety spike and slowly walked over to the couch and sat beside Peter. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm still here, somewhere." His voice a little louder than a whisper. Peter put an arm around the boys shoulder and pulled him into his side, kissing the top of the boys head.

"It's gonna be okay, Har, I'm here now. I'm here now." The taller male felt like it was important to tell Harry this, to get him to understand that he wasn't alone. Not anymore anyway. He rubbed the boys shoulder gently, his touch reaffirming this promise.

Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was so touched, so happy to no longer be alone. But with this new found happiness came the dread of it being taken away. "I didn't mean to hurt her...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." His voice hoarse and broken. Peter felt shivers run through his body, how could Harry slip away like this without him noticing? Peter nodded slowly, and again kissed the top of his head.

"I know, Har, I know. It's okay. I forgive you. I forgive you." He said, trying to will the hurt from Harry. He felt responsible. Maybe if he helped him sooner or figured out what was going on he could've stopped everything from happening. He could've saved Harry from himself like he should've been doing the year prior when Gwen died, when a part of Harry died.

"It wasn't you, Parker. It was me." He murmured nuzzling into the brunette's side. "But it doesn't matter anymore, we have a whole year to catch up on." He said looking up at Peter with a shy smile, his eyes suddenly full of a child's mischievous glint.


	2. The price you pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry have become closer and have been working to redefine their friendship. However, the first night they spend together Harry wakes up kicking and screaming. In the midst of his fear he calls his only friend (other than Peter) and she immediately comes over. However this gives Peter the impression that Harry has a girlfriend and most certainly doesn't like him. Harry can't wait to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is bad I just really wanted to include Felicia and introduce a jealous Peter. I apologize before hand for any mistakes in this and future chapters.

**_"Well this is a good idea, he wouldn't do it if it wasn't. He wouldn't do it if it wasn't one. Well my friend fancies you, oh what a way to begin it all. You said, "It's always exciting words to hear." And we woke up together not quite realising how, awkwardly stretching and yawning. Its always hard in the morning, and I suppose that's the price you pay."_ **

Over the course of the next few days the boys rekindled their old friendship. The first night Peter slept over they had talked to each other all night long, catching up and soothing each other. Most of the talking came from Peter while Harry listened, mesmerized. They had been sitting in Harry's room on his bed when around three in the morning they had fallen asleep. Harry began murmuring and struggling in his sleep. This awoke Peter and he quickly sat up, dazed. "No...stop...don't touch me." He mumbled, kicking out as if struggling with someone.

Peter shook him gently, but to no avail. "Har, please wake up. I'm right here. Wake up, you're okay." He said softly, trying to soothe him. He grabbed the boy up in his arms to stabilize him.

The faded blonde woke up to this movement screaming bloody murder. He beat at Peter's chest desperately. "Stop! Stop touching me. I don't want it...I don't want it...don't  _touch_  me!" He screamed, letting out sobs.

Peter held him securely. "Harry it's okay, it's me, it's Peter. Hey-" he paused moving the damp hair back and from the boys face. "You're okay, you're okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay." He whispered gently, kissing the top of his head. Harry calmed at his words, laying limply against his chest. The boy shook every now and then from sobs but didn't want to remove himself from the security of Peter's warm embrace.

"I didn't want it...Peter I didn't want it." He sounded young, and guilty like whatever happened was his fault. Then again in Harry's world everything was his fault. Harry's fist balled Peter's shirt tightly, as if he was going to leave him. He felt Peter rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

Meanwhile Peter had paled significantly during the outburst. Harry's cries were deafening. Guilt made his heart ache, he had left the boy alone to fend for himself after Gwen's death and he'd be lying if he said he didn't know Harry was self destructive. Though nightmares were a different story, not only was he harming himself but someone else had clearly been harming the poor boy too. He felt hate consume him; hate for who ever hurt Harry, hate for himself for abandoning Harry, hate for Harry's dad that potentially passed this disease on to him. Quiet sniffles from Harry broke him out of his thoughts. The smaller boy pulled back a bit only to look down, avoiding Peter's eyes. The brunette was not having that, he cupped Harry's face with his hands and tilted his head up looking into his blue eyes. "Hey you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked him gently, allowing leeway to talk.

Tears streamed down the boys cheeks and he nodded, silently crying. He couldn't find the words, he never wanted to speak about anything that had happened to him. He only wanted to become acquainted with Peter again, he wanted it to seem like Peter had never hated Harry and that Harry never...did what he did. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to think like that anymore.

But Peter gently shook him to get the boy to open his eyes. But Harry snapped out of his past and opened his eyes. He got off the bed, moving away from Peter and dragging his feet on his way to the living-room. Peter quickly followed him, surprised by his sudden movement. Harry made his way to his large bar and opened a new bottle of vanilla vodka, he took large gulps causing his throat to burn. He spluttered, and a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Harry stop." Peter said gently and the faded blonde pulled the bottle from his lips, and began pacing the room. "Har, talk to me..." He begged him, voice timid.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Peter?" Harry had raised his voice at him but it was still so desperate and needy, it made Peter flinch back. Harry shook his head and made his way to the window, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his coffee table on the way. He opened the window and sat on the edge, lighting a cigarette. He alternated between smoking and drinking, the silence calming him. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it." He said looking out into the dark morning sky.

"Harry I'm not saying you have to talk about it just yet...but when you are can you? I just feel like you need to get this off of your chest it's eating you up, Har." He murmured, carefully watching him across the room. He watched Harry's ever movement, the way he ran his shaky hand through his hair, the way he downed the alcohol in large gulps, and the deep inhales of poison.

"Would you mind if I made a quick phone call?" Harry said absently, not necessarily wanting permission but an encouragement to make the call.

Peter furrowed his brow at this but nodded anyway. "Yeah of course." He murmured his eyes drifting to the digital clock on the tv; it read 3:57 a.m.

Harry nodded and set the bottle down, padding his body to find his phone. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket, now grateful for sleeping in his clothes, and pulled a contact and pressed 'talk'. After four rings a woman answered. "Harry..." She said, voice thick with sleep. Harry paused, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on his lap so he could resume his drinking and smoking.

"Good morning beautiful." Harry responded with a particularly bitter voice. However this caught Peter's attention quickly.

"Harry." She said quietly, he could hear the covers moving as she sat up. "Darling, what's wrong?" Felicia always spoke gently towards him, as if being loud would scare him. She became his best friend after she had him rescued from Ravencroft. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? How bad is it? Do you have any drugs on you...we talked about this." She sounded tired but not too scared, concerned maybe, she'd been through all of this before with him.

"No!" He assured her quickly, wearily looking up at Peter. "I'm okay...I just wanted to hear your voice is all." He said almost shyly, his eyes never leaving Peter's.

He could hear a weak laugh on the other line. "Yeah? I love you too, sweetie." She said gently, the smile could be heard from her voice. However, Peter didn't seem too ecstatic by this interaction. He felt jealousy pool in his stomach, though he would never admit to it. Harry felt like he was going to cry suddenly and so he vigorously wiped his eyes, sniffling softly. "Oh, Harry no, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Hold on...just wait for me I'm on my way, okay?" She said suddenly. He heard her get up and shuffle around in her room. "Give me ten minutes tops."

"No. 'Licia it's okay. You don't have to, really I'm okay." He assured but the line went dead and he let out an exasperated sigh. "She never listens to me." He told Peter as if he'd understand. Despite his frustration and the suffocating feeling of his emotions he let out a soft laugh. "Women, am I right?"

But Peter didn't answer him, he sat down on the corner of the couch to think everything over. Was Harry in a relationship? Was Harry in a relationship with a girl? He remembered Felicia, she was Harry's secretary before everything went down. It was in that moment he realized that she was there for him through all of it, and Peter who was his supposed best friend wasn't.

Felicia had made her way to Harry's house, speeding. She unlocked his mansion with her own set of keys and raced upstairs and into his personal living room (it's connected to his bedroom). She ran to Harry quickly, and grabbed his shoulders to look him over. She felt relief flood her seeing no injuries and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank god you're okay. I get so scared when you cry." Harry smiled down at her, she was in one of his shirts that was quite large on her, a pair of pajama shorts, slippers, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Harry pulled her into a tight hug, forgetting Peter's presence until he cleared his throat. Felicia turned around to face him and actually frowned. She turned toward Harry and shook her head. "What's  _he_  doing here?" She practically growled out.

Harry held his hands out defensively before grabbing her hand quickly. "Hey, it's okay. We're friends." He sighed at the look she gave him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to make sure it was...okay between us before I told you. I'm sorry." He murmured and dropped Felicia's hand and went over to Peter, putting an arm around him and pulling him into his side with a small smile.

This confused Peter terribly, wasn't he with Felicia? The two seemed oddly comfortable with each other, he noticed she was wearing one of Harry's shirts. "Uh hi." He said and awkwardly waved at her.

She crossed the room and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Don't you dare 'hi' me. You were his friend, his only friend and you didn't even give him a chance. You should've helped him, Peter. You were the only one that could  _save_  him but you didn't care. It was about you and Gwen-" She stopped yelling abruptly and looked at Harry with an apologetic look. "And you let him die." Her voice was lower now, and seemingly more dangerous.

"It wasn't like that." Harry said quietly. "He really didn't know...no one knew. It's not his fault at all. I don't blame him for hating me, I  _killed_  his girlfriend. I deserve everything I get." He grumbled stepping in between the two.

"Christ, Har, I don't hate you!" Peter said defensively. "You're my best friend." The brunette stepped towards him, reaching out to grab his hand. He had seen how destructive Harry was and he couldn't live with himself if he caused that to continue.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Felicia beat him to it. "Harry, you  _lied_  to me. Why would you do that?" Her tone was threatening but she dared not raise her voice at him.

"I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you about it. I knew you'd get upset if you found out about Peter and I. I just...I didn't want you to get upset with me." Harry paused and drew in a shaky breath. "I need him, and his forgiveness, just as much as I need you." His voice grew softer, and his gaze fell on the floor away from the two.

Silence washed over the room as this confession soaked in. "Okay." She finally said. "He can stay. But I'll be damned if I'm going home at this hour. You boys get the couch I'm taking your bed." She said offering a slightly forced smile. She pulled Harry in for one last hug.

"Good night, beautiful." He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. His arms untangled from the small of her back and she kissed his cheek. Felicia walked into the adjoining bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, he looked over Harry before moving to lay on the couch. He opened his arms and scooted back to make room for Harry. The boy shrugged before slipping his Jeans off and laying next to Peter, his head on his chest. "So, is she like your girlfriend or something?" Peter asked awkwardly.

Harry just laughed quietly and smiled widely up at Peter. "I'm not really into girls." He answered, nuzzling in Peter's chest to get comfy. He didn't need to look up at Peter to know his cheeks were red. Harry always knew how to make him flustered, that's the price Parker would have to pay to be in Harry Osborn's convalescent world.


	3. I'm begging you please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry's relationship has been steady considering their past and one night when Peter is done being Spider-Man he wanders in Harry's house. He finds Harry, who is sick, and gets probably the worst news he's ever gotten.

_**"Leave me in chains. Strip me of shame. Caress me with pain. 'Cause I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you please as you say don't cry, mercy. There's too much pain to come. Don't cry, mercy. Fill me with rage and bleed me dry, mercy. And feed me your hate. In the echoing silence I shiver each time that you say mercy."** _

Peter had never showed up at Harry's mansion in his Spider-Man suit before, which seemed odd to him now that Harry's place seemed closer and it was already passed three in the morning. He had spent a few nights with Harry and was even welcomed to show up at Harry's place when ever he wanted to, being as Harry had given him a set of keys.

So here Peter was opening his best friends window and sneaking into his living room. Peter quietly closed the window but refrained from locking it. He took his mask off and set it as well as his backpack on the couch. He turned the lights that Harry left on as he entered the adjoining bedroom. The lights were off which made Peter think Harry was asleep. So the brunette began to take his suit off as quietly as he could, he left it on the floor as he began to search for a shirt. Peter had plenty of his clothes here but he preferred to wear Harry's. He grabbed a pale blue shirt ,that reminded him of Harry's eyes, and tugged it on.

He slipped into Harry's bed, wearing his grey briefs and Harry's shirt. He stretched an arm out to cuddle his friend but was met with cold, empty sheets. He sat up in a state of confusion and continued to feel around. _Maybe Harry's staying the night at someone else's house,_ he thought with a frown. The idea of Harry spending the night with someone that isn't him made him angry, an emotion he he felt he had no right to feel. Peter shook his head, sighed, and stood up. He made his way out of the room and into the recently dark halls.

He looked at both ends of the hallway and noticed the light coming through the slightly cracked opened bathroom door. He padded his way down the hallway and hesitantly pushed the door open. As soon as he saw Harry laying on the floor curled in on himself his hand flew to cover his mouth, in order to keep himself from gasping. He quickly fell to his knees beside Harry and began to asses him. His hair was matted to his forehead due to a cold sweat and when he brushed the hair back he noted that the boy had a high fever. He looked down at Harry who had his arms around his stomach and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent any noises of distress. He stood up and hastily grabbed a hand towel, after running cold water and wringing it out he sat back down on his knees. He pulled Harry's head on his lap and began to wipe up the sweat gently.

Harry's blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Peter with a furrowed brow. The light in the bathroom provided a pounding in his head, making his migraine worse. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The boy's entire body was shaking as he hugged himself.

"Harry! Oh shit, Harry. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Peter asked him quickly, his voice full of worry.

But Harry shook his head."Shhhh." He said weakly. "Bed." Harry said, he felt too tired and hurt far too much to form intelligent sentences.

"Yeah of course." Peter said quietly. He nodded and gently scooped Harry up, noting that the boy was wearing a pullover for warmth. He turned the light off on his way out. He slowly carried Harry into the bedroom and gingerly laid him down, pulling the covers over his shaking body. "Har, what's wrong?" He asked him gently.

Harry swallowed thickly and opened his eyes again. "I'm dying, Pete." He said quietly. This shouldn't be news to Peter but Harry knew it was. The boy thought he was cured by ravencroft, at least physically anyway.

But Peter didn't have the heart to say this to Harry, in case it made the boy feel guilty so instead he took off Harry's shirt and threw it on the floor. He slipped into the bed and under the covers with Harry, wrapping his arms around him. "It's gonna be okay." He murmured into his hair, kissing the top of his head lightly. Peter and Harry laid awake almost the entire night, when Harry had stopped shaking and the pain dulled he fell asleep. Peter just stayed awake holding him tightly. His heart _ached_ for the boy in his arms, the boy that was dying. Tears pooled in his eyes at the thought of losing him. He and Harry had rediscovered each other through the last few months and during this time he found felt different about Harry. He cared for him more deeply, loved his stronger- or maybe he simply was in love with him. The only thing Peter knew for sure was that he would not let Harry die.

The hours passed and Peter just watched his friend sleep, his emotions controlling him. At around noon Harry stirred, he burrowed his face in Peter's chest with groan. After a few minutes he rested his head on his chest, fluttered his eyes open, and looked up at Peter with a soft smile. "G'mornin', lover, when'd you get here?" Harry asked, his morning voice low and thick with sleep.

But as soon as Harry looked up at Peter with his ocean blue eyes and his beautiful smile Peter's heart caught in his throat. Calling him 'lover' only made his wave of emotions stronger and added to his confused state. So Peter acted in the only way he could without being able to think right; he tilted Harry's chin up with his hand and he kissed Harry. He pressed his lips to Harry's hungrily seeking affection and craving clarity. Harry instinctively kissed him back after a few seconds before pulling back from. Harry's cool blue eyes met Peter's warm brown eyes and he found himself staring at Peter, searching for answers that neither of them had. But Peter, still in his daze captured Harry's lips in his own again, their eyes simultaneously closing. As their lips moved against one another Peter moved his hand from Harry's cheek to the back of his neck, gently pulling at his hair. Harry's lips were soft and his mouth tasted like ginger ale and cherries. His skin was smooth and heat radiated between the two.

And Harry memorized everything about Peter; the way he tasted sweet, the way his body felt against his own, the subtle smell of his musky cologne. And for those seconds Harry felt more whole than he had ever felt before. He decided he could just kiss Peter forever, he knew he felt for his friend in a way he had never felt for anyone before but he couldn't form the words. If he ever told Peter he loved him then he'd have something to lose, something he couldn't bare to lose again. And with these thoughts Peter pulled away from Harry and moved out from under him, causing Harry to fall back against the bed. "How're you feeling?" Peter asked him awkwardly, clearing his throat.

' _Insignificant_ ,' Harry thought bitterly. He was silent for a while as he thought this predicament over. Maybe Peter kissed him because he felt bad for him, or maybe it was a 'caught in the moment' kind of thing and Peter didn't want to talk about it because he was ashamed about kissing here? "I feel better." He replied choosing his words carefully.

"Better? Yeah that's good then...that's good." And the atmosphere around them seemed much heavier than during their kiss. Peter looked down as he played with his hands that were resting on his lap. "Hey, I gotta get to class, are you sure you're okay?" He asked after several moments of silence.

Harry looked up at him, his expression completely blank, this altered Peter that the boy was hiding the fact that he was upset. "Yeah. I'm okay." He said before offering him a small, forced smile.

Peter nodded and stood up slowly. "Alright call me if you need anything." He said,making his way to Harry's closet he grabbed a pair of his own jeans and tugged them on. He grabbed a white shirt and put it on, one of Harry's jackets were eying him and at the last minute he grabbed it and put it on. He looked back at Harry one last time before leaving the room, gathering his things and leaving through the front door.

As soon as the door was closed Harry dissolved into a mess of tears. _How could he think he'd have a chance with Peter? How could he think he had a chance with anyone? He was a revolting murderer, he deserved nothing but the worse. And Peter, well he deserved a hell of a lot better than himself._


	4. Where's your hiding place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets very jealous and Harry is absolutely not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING:rape flashback it's not that detailed but I want to warn people anyway
> 
> Also, this is such a short chapter and I'm sorry I just needed to get something out in hopes of more inspiration. Anyway, please, please, review with chapter ideas or request (or even if you notice a mistake). This story isn't just for me it's for you guys too.  
> -Rodrick

_**"I thought I saw you in the rusty hook huddled up in a wicker chair. I wandered over for a closer look and kissed whoever was sitting there. She was close, and she held me very tightly. 'Til I asked awfully politely, 'please, can I call you her name'...Tell me where's your hiding place I'm worried I'll forget your face and I've asked everyone. I'm beginning to think I imagined you all along. I elongated my lift home. Yeah, I let him go the long way 'round. I smelt your scent on the seat belt and kept my shortcuts to myself."** _

Harry and Peter had frequently visited a sorta nearby coffee/book shop together and this Sunday night was no exception. The two had browsed the books for a while before they decided to sit down and have some coffee. Harry was sipping a "fancy" Spanish coffee drink called Carajillo (espresso and a shot of brandy) and Peter had a simple iced coffee. "Hey I'll be right back I've gotta piss." Peter said and slowly stood up, making his way to the other side of the store and into the males bathroom.

Harry remained seated and zoned off a bit. He did not notice the man walk up to him from a group of people that were laughing and watching him. Harry remained unaware until he felt someone tilt his chin up, cup his face, and kiss him roughly. He blinked and was unable to react, he felt a tongue force it's way into his mouth and he shuddered.

"Get the hell off of him." He heard a familiar voice say hoarsely. Peter had grab the man by his shirt and pulled him away from Harry, laughter erupted from the group across the room. "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked, shoving the male back and farther away from _his_ Harry.

"Woah, man, relax." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "It was just a dare." He said turning away from Peter and going back to his friends. He grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him up and pulled him out of the shop, not bothering to look at him.

After walking a bit in the direction of Harry's house, the blonde pulled away from Peter's grip. Peter turned to look at Harry and was shocked by what he saw. Harry's hair was askew, his eyes on the ground, his fist clenched, and his breathing heavy. "Har..." he trailed gently and tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder. Harry visibly flinched away from him, this caused Peter's heart to ache for his friend.

But when Harry looked up and saw the horror on Peter's face he immediately regretted it. "I didn't want it." He said quietly, he didn't know if he moved forward first or not but he felt Peter's arms wrap around him. He fisted Peter's shirt tightly in his hands and rested his head on Peter's shoulder. The kiss scared Harry, he didn't want it and it brought things to the surface he only faced in his nightmares, but in Peter's arms he felt safe. Safer and more at home that he had ever felt in his life.

Those words burned in his mind as he recalled Harry murmuring that in his sleep. He remembered Harry waking up screaming, fighting, and crying; this provoked a rage in him he had never felt before. He would _never_ allow anyone to hurt his beloved ever again. "It's okay, Harry. It's alright I've got you. Nothing can touch you now, I won't let it. I'm here, I'll protect you now, okay?" He murmured into his friends hair, rubbing his back soothingly.

Harry didn't react for sometime and this alarmed Peter, the thought that someone scared Harry angered him to his core. After a few minutes Harry pulled back and held Peter's hand, not entirely ready to let the physical comfort go. The faded blonde smiled shyly up at Peter. "M'sorry," he said quietly.

"No-hey." Peter said gently, he cupped Harry's cheek with his freehand to bring him closer. He gently rested his forehead against Harry's. "No, don't be sorry. It's okay, Har. I'm here...I'll always be here for you." He whispered to him.

Harry gave Peter's hand a tight squeeze and decided to continue their walk home (Peter practically lives with him anyway) instead of taking the subway. The walk had been silent for about five minutes and Harry had begun to feel much better. "It was pretty bad there." Harry began,suddenly soft spoken. "Ravencroft I mean." He elaborated.

"Oh." Peter said, hopeful he was finally opening up to him. "Yeah? Wanna tell me about it?" He squeezed Harry's hand to reassure that he was there for him no matter what.

Peter was met with silence as Harry pondered on how to proceed. "Well, at first it was okay. I mean I was too fucked up to realize what was going on which I preferred when I came to." Another pause. "When I did come to there were needles...lots of needles and restraints. The thing is you don't get to be a person there you become property as soon as you go through the door. And that gave them the right to experiment on you, torture you, _touch_ you; where ever and when ever they wanted. But what you want didn't matter...it didn't matter that I didn't want it, Pete. Because if you...if you fought him he wouldn't even try to be careful." Harry's voice cracked and he found himself silently crying. "I know they told me I was the monster...that I wasn't human but I swear to god they were worse than me. I know I hurt her and I hurt you but that's something that keeps me awake at night but when I...when I..."

**-Begin flashback-**

_Harry's arms were tied behind his back and his legs were spread apart, tied to the ends of the hospital bed he was on. His face bruised, needle marks lined his arms, and his naked body was full of scars, fresh cuts, bruises, and even burn marks from the "shock" treatment. He felt his godforsaken "doctor" press himself against his asshole,lining himself up before pushing himself in. No lube was used and Harry began to bleed, he wasn't allowed time to get used to it and so the man moved inside him at a rather fast pace. This wasn't **fun** , he wasn't getting hard, no it just hurt so much. And what hurt the most was knowing no one would come to help him. "How do you sleep at night?" He asked through clenched teeth, he never screamed anymore the first few punishments had been enough._

_"Like a baby." He heard the cold voice say, hot breath on the back of his neck. It was disgusting and it was humiliating. The pace began to quicken and his doctor rode the orgasm out,never bothering to use a condom. Harry felt hands wrap around his neck and was being choked while the man, Dr. Grant he believed, got off. pulled out of him, smacked him across his face and just left him there in the semen and the blood._

**-End flashback-  
**

"Harry!" He heard his friend shout. He opened his eyes and looked up at Peter.

"Well anyway they sleep just fine." He answered as if nothing had happened. But Harry had dropped Peter's hand during his flashback and his fist were currently clenched by his side.

"Oh...are you o-okay?" Peter asked him hesitantly and moved in closer to him, Harry just stepped away from him and nodded.

"Yeah...lets just lets go home, okay?" He asked, forcing a smile.

And the two continued on their way to Harry's mansion, a foot apart, in complete silence. Once there Peter unlocked the door for him and held it open, Harry slipped inside and made his way up the stairs. He pulled his clothes off and threw them on the floor, something he rarely did, before crawling into bed. He noticed Peter take his clothes and throw them on top of his own before joining Harry in the bed, only on the other side completely. Harry was so used to sleeping tangled up with Peter that it just didn't seem right to him. And with this he scooted closer to Peter, resting his head on Peter's chest. It took a moment for Peter to register this but once he did he put an arm around Harry and pulled him closer. "G'night beautiful." Harry murmured.

"G'night, Har." Peter replied, kissing the top of his head. Peter remained awake until he was sure Harry was asleep, wanting to make sure he was okay-but that's when it hit him. _Harry wasn't okay, Harry was dying. No_ , he thought, _no Harry will be 's right here he's okay._ Once Peter convinced himself that Harry wasn't dying that Harry was surely fine he fell asleep, though it was quite restless.


End file.
